


Come Back to Me

by Shirosbluesamurai



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Airports, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuddles, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hurt/Comfort, Keith is a good boyfriend, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Latino Lance (Voltron), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Voltron Youtube au, vlogging - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirosbluesamurai/pseuds/Shirosbluesamurai
Summary: Keith was finally flying back to Los Angeles where his boyfriend awaited. Keith and Lance had been dating for over a year now, 3 months ago Keith had gotten called to South Korea to take care of some family business. Lance had wanted to come, but Keith had insisted he stay because his YouTube career was taking off and Keith couldn’t bare the thought that he’d be the reason Lance never got his dream.





	Come Back to Me

Keith woke up to the blaring alarm on his phone. He tapped the screen to turn it off and threw a pillow over his head. He was finally flying back to Los Angeles today where his boyfriend awaited. Keith and Lance had been dating for over a year now. 3 months ago Keith had gotten called to South Korea to take care of some family business. Lance had wanted to come, but Keith had insisted he stay because his youtube career was taking off and Keith couldn’t bear the thought that he’d be the reason Lance never got his dream.

  
They had made a pact to Skype every night, but it just wasn't enough for either of them. Keith rolled onto his stomach and pushed his body up into a seated position at the end of the bed. He picked up his phone and read the time, it was 6:15. Keith suppressed a groan and rubbed his crusty eyes. He sluggishly got out of bed and walked over to his desk where his camera was set up. He turned it on and started speaking,  
“Hey guys, It’s around 6:20 over here and I am extremely exhausted. I am flying back to Los Angeles today. Lance think’s I’m flying back in 2 weeks so I’m going to surprise him. My flight is taking off at 9:00, so I should start getting ready and head out. But before I do that, I am going to call Hunk and see what’s happening in LA.” Keith dialed Hunk’s number and it rang twice before Hunk picked up. Keith put it on speaker.

  
“Hey Keith, how are you doing, bud?”

  
“All good over here Hunk I just woke up and I am heading to the airport in like 30 minutes or something. What about you?”

  
“Doing good, Lance doesn’t suspect a thing. Today we are recording a collab for my channel; we are doing the pop tart challenge and I’m super psyched!”

  
Keith’s lips twitched up. “ Have a good time, see you tomorrow, bye Hunk.”

  
Keith finished talking to the camera and headed to the bathroom. Keith ran the shower and stepped in. He let the boiling water hit his back as he scrubbed his hair clean. After drying off, he changed into his favorite pair of gray sweatpants, one of his [technically Lance’s] sweatshirts, a vidcon beanie that he got last year, and his customized galaxy converse.  
Keith grabbed his luggage and backpack, then headed out the door of his grandfather’s house quietly. He walked over to the taxi he ordered and gave an awkward wave as the taxi driver got out of the car to help Keith put his stuff in the trunk.

  
“오늘 아침에 어디로 갈 거니?” Asked the taxi driver, as they got situated in the car.

  
“나는 공항에 갈거야,” Keith informed him as he buckled his seatbelt. The taxi driver gave him a nod of acknowledgment and started driving. An hour later found Keith thanking the driver and heading to the airport with his things.

Keith made a note to get coffee as soon as possible. He walked inside the airport doors and got in a line to get to a airline desk. Keith felt his phone buzz from his pocket. He pulled it out and stared at the Caller ID. It was Lance. Keith lips rolled into a warm smile and he pushed accept, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Good morning baby. How’s South Korea?” Lance’s preppy voice rung in his ear.

  
“It’s good, very busy, lots to do,” he lied.

  
“Well, that’s exciting! I’m shooting a collab with Hunk today and I’m so fired up for it!”

  
Keith let out a low chuckle. “ I hope you have a lot of fun.”

  
“I will!” Lance chirped, but his voice got quieter “, I miss you.”

  
Keith eyes softened “, I miss you too. I love you so much, but I have to go, alright?”

  
“Yea, I’ve gotta go too. Love you, have a good day.” With that, he hung up right as it was Keith’s turned to go to an airline desk. The lady gave him a polite smile”, 좋은 아침."

  
Keith returned the pleasantries as he weighed and checked in his luggage. The lady gave him his boarding pass, and gave him a wave as he walked away“, 멋진 비행기를 타다.”

  
Keith returned the smile, but more tiredly. He kept his passport and boarding pass in hand as he walked over to security. Keith walked through the relatively short line and showed security his boarding pass and passport. They examined and stamped them before letting him through. Keith walked over to a lane and took off sweatshirt, shoes, and backpack. He threw them all into a bin and walked through the scanner.  The security guard handed Keith his things and he hastily threw on his shoes and sweatshirt, slung his backpack around his shoulders, and started walking to his gate. His eyes searched for a coffee place and he let out a delighted hum when he spotted one. He raced over to it and ordered a black coffee. Keith gulped it down greedily, finishing it in a matter of seconds.

  
Keith got to his gate and checked the time, it was 8:45. In Los Angeles, it was 4:45 pm of yesterday. Keith’s plane started to board and he waited until his section was called. He showed the flight attendant his passport and boarding pass and started walking through the jet bridge once they had cleared him. Keith arrived at the plane’s door and the flight attendant flashed him a calm smile. Keith walked through the plane, found his seat, and turned on his camera.

  
“Hey guys, I just got on the plane and we are going to take off soon. This plane ride is 13 hours and 30 minutes so I will be back around 6:30 am tomorrow morning. I called Lance before checking in my bags and he has no idea. He is going to be so surprised and-”

  
“Hello everyone!” He was cut off by a flight attendant on the speaker. “Welcome to Delwah flight! Thank you for flying with us, the plane will be taking off in 5 minutes so we ask you to please turn off laptops, ipads, and other devices. Our flight attendants will be coming into the isles to make sure you know all safety procedures and make sure all overhead compartments are closed. Thank you and have a lovely flight.”

  
Keith looked at the camera and gave an apologetic smile and wave before turning it off.  Keith rummaged through his backpack, pulled out his earbuds and phone and started listening to music. Queen’s Bohemian Rhapsody came on first and Keith let out a sad smile. Lance loved this song. Keith giggled to himself, remembering their morning dance party:

 

Keith heard music playing in the kitchen when he woke up. He noticed that Lance was missing from his usual place alongside him. Keith got up and walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the sight of Lance dancing with a spatula in hand.

  
“Open your eyes, look up to the sky and seeeeeee..” Lance sang into the ‘mic’.  
He looked up and spotted Keith. Setting down the spatula, Lance walked over to Keith and hummed the lyrics.  
                   Easy come, easy go  
Lance grabbed Keith’s hands and pulled him in then pushed him out. It almost looked like a sugar push. Keith let out a loose laugh and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck while Lance situated his hands on Keith’s waist. Lance continued humming and Keith rested his head on Lance’s shoulder. They continued their waltz until the rock part came on.  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?  
They separated and started moving their fingers as if they were playing the electric guitar. Keith was rocking out and his hair was moving up and down with his head as he slid to his knees.

  
“You go, Mullet! Solo!” Lance yelled and pointed at Keith. Keith fell back and played like the hardcore rock god he was. Lance was grinning like a madman and offered a hand to Keith as the music calmed down. Keith took the hand and Lance started to hum again.

  
Lance finished his humming and softly sang the last lyric “Any way the wind blows.”

  
Keith looked into Lance’s eyes. They always had fascinated him, they looked like the sea, but calmer, yet not as calm as a lake. There were excitement and adventure in his eyes and Keith could get lost in them. Lance pressed a light kiss to Keith’s chapped lips.

  
“I love you”

  
Keith smiled longingly at the memory and looked out the window with glossy eyes. Korea kept getting smaller the higher the plane flew. He was 13 hours away from Lance but it felt like an eternity. Keith rested his head against the window, slowly closed his eyes, and fell into a deep slumber. Keith woke up with a jolt due to turbulence. He opened his bleary eyes and checked the screen in front of him to see how much time was left. 7 hours left till he would be home. Keith decided that watching movies would be the best option for him.

\--6 hours later

Stretching his pale arms, Keith exited the plane. He was extremely happy to get off after the last hour of turbulence. He turned on his camera lazily and angled it so it was in front of his face.

  
“What is up guys, I just got off the plane and it is currently around 7 am over here. I am so happy to be back! Right now I am on my way to customs then I am going to baggage claim. Hunk is coming to pick me up around 9 am and is driving me to Lance and my shared apartment. I will talk to you guys later, bye!”

  
Keith. Hated. Customs. It took almost 2 hours to get through and Keith was ticked off. He was standing in front of a family with 2 babies that would not stop crying, and it honestly made Keith want to cry too. He finally finished customs and rushed away as though he was running from the plague. Keith got to baggage claim and all the bags were already done going around the track. He looked for his luggage and found it almost immediately on the sidelines where all the unclaimed bags go. Keith headed towards the door with large steps and spirit. His phone vibrated: Hunk called him.

  
“Hey Keith, how was the flight?”

  
“I slept through almost half of it, but the last hour was pure turbulence.”

  
“That’s rough buddy, but good news, I’m here pulled around the corner.”

  
“Alright great, see you in five.”

  
Keith saw Hunk’s car and gave a wave, not sure if he was being seen or not. Hunk got out and slammed the car door. He ran over to Keith and crushed him in a gigantic bear hug.

  
“It’s so good to see you!” Hunk exclaimed as he lifted Keith up.

  
“Hunk can’t breathe over here,” Keith wheezed and Hunk cautiously set him down.

  
“Let’s get you home.” Hunk grinned. All Keith could do was nod. Keith and Hunk chatted, mostly about random things, how South Korea was, how their youtube channels where thriving, how Lance was.

  
“He really misses you,” Hunk said solemnly.

  
“I miss him too.” Keith looked at his shoes as another memory came up.

2 months prior…

“Hey cariño, how’s South Korea?” Lance asked inquisitively.

  
“It’s beautiful, there’s a lot to see and the blossom trees are just starting to bloom, how bout you?”

  
“Things are good over here, Pidge and I just released a gaming video and it’s really popular so far,” Lance smiled. “I really miss you, but I’m glad you’ll be home in less than a week.”

  
“Shit I haven’t told him yet” Keith thought to himself.

  
Keith’s smile disappeared from his face. “Lance there is something I need to tell you. My grandfather said that the arrangements won’t be done in a week and I am going to have to stay for about 2 more months or so.” Keith’s heart clenched as Lance’s face fell.

  
“Oh.” Silent tears rolled down Lance’s tan cheeks. “I get it,” Lance whispered hoarsely. He stood up and walked out of the room into the bathroom.

  
“Lance, come here!” Keith called hopelessly. Lance had separation anxiety, and it was bad. Keith heard him sob and if that didn’t make him feel like shit, he didn’t know what would. Keith wished he could be there comforting him and telling him that everything would be okay instead of being in South Korea. After calling his name for 10 minutes, Lance walked back and sat on the chair, refusing to look at the laptop.

  
“Baby, look at me, please.” Keith pleaded. Lance slowly obeyed, and looked at the laptop with red puffy eyes.

  
“It’s not that much longer. I am just as upset as you are and I wish I could be home with you. If I could leave I would, but this is important.”

  
Lance nodded and look at his hands. “It’s already been so long. What if something happens? What if-” Lance’s breath became labored as he struggled for air.

  
“Lance I need you to take deep breaths,” Keith stated calmly. “You are okay and I am okay nothing is going to happen. I am safe and you are safe.”

  
“I can’t- I can’t breath.” Lance cried out.

  
“Yes, you can.  Take deep breaths.” Keith directed Lance as he took an exaggerated breath as an example. After what seemed like hours [it literally might have been] and a phone call to Hunk [he was with Lance in less than 20 minutes] Lance was calmed down, but he still had the occasional hiccup in his breathing here and there. Hunk was sitting on the chair with Lance in his lap as they spoke in hushed tones. Hunk decided that the lovers needed a moment alone and declared that he was going to the kitchen to make Lance something to eat.

  
“Lance, baby is there anything I can do for you?” 

  
Lance shook his head and buried his face in his hands. Keith heard a quiet “ Just want your stupid trip to be over.”

  
Keith let out a snicker before his expression turned somber. “Me too baby, me too. I will call you tomorrow okay? I love you.” Keith said guilt-ridden.

  
“Love you too.”

  
The Skype ended and Keith felt like an absolute ass. He laid down on his bed and eventually let the frustrated tears drown him into slumber.

 

Keith fumbled as he took out his camera and turned it on.  
“Hey guys I am driving home right now. Hunk picked me up and we are about half hour away from the apartment right now. It is 9:30 and Lance generally wakes up at 9 so he should be awake. Today is also Saturday and that’s the morning he livestreams on. Yesterday Hunk had also set up a GoPro in the kitchen so this whole thing will be recorded.”

  
“Man, Lance is in for a real surprise.” Hunk laughed. Keith also let out a light laugh as well and shut off the camera.

  
Before they knew it they had arrived and Keith was shaking from nerves and excitement. Hunk had got his luggage and they quietly brought it in and set it in the living room. Keith could hear Lance talking in the kitchen, which meant he had already started his live stream. Keith could burst into tears at the very sound of Lance’s voice, but he held himself together.

  
Keith looked at Hunk as Hunk gave him a thumbs up and silently left the building. Keith took a deep breath and a giant gulp, collecting himself. Thoughts went through Keith’s head and he ran a hand through his hair before mustering up whatever courage he had and started walking into the kitchen.

  
Lance was sitting at the counter, live streaming through his laptop and answering questions from his phone. He had a blue mug [probably filled with coffee or hot chocolate] set up next to his computer and he was wearing plaid pajama pants and a gray sweatshirt. Keith walked closer and was now in the live stream as well. Comments started to blow up and poor Lance was still looking at questions. Lance looked up at the laptop with a smile and his face froze when he saw Keith standing behind him through the camera. Lance slowly turned around, mouth gaping like a fish. Tears started brimming his eyes and he covered his mouth with a hand, grasping the back of the chair tightly.

“Are you going to come say hi, or are you going to stare at me all day?” Keith said with a laugh. Lance shot up from the chair and lunged at Keith. Lance latched on to Keith and Keith stumbled but managed to stay upright. He wrapped one hand under Lance’s bum so he wouldn’t fall and wrapped the other around his back. Lance started crying into the crook of Keith’s neck and Keith rocked him and gently rubbed his back.

“I missed you... Missed you so much… Don’t ever leave me again… Please...” Lance started to blabber and his grip on Keith’s neck tightened. All Keith could do was reassure him and let Lance get months of frustration out of his system.

  
“Lance, do you want me to turn off the live stream?” Keith whispered softly. Lance gave a short nod and buried his face into Keith's shoulder. Keith gripped Lance tighter, walked over to the computer, and shut it off.

  
“Let’s go to our room,” Keith said aloud, knowing Lance would be fine with whatever. Keith walked down the hall and made a sharp left at the door of their room. He threw Lance on the bed and jumped in after, earning a giggle from the latino. Keith took Lance’s chin in his hand and passionately kissed his lips. Lance moved his body closer and rested his head on the pillow beside Keith’s head. Lance stared at Keith then let out a watery laugh and more tears poured from his eyes. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s small frame and pulled his body closer to his.

  
“What’s wrong honey?” Keith asked as he rubbed Lance’s back in a soothing motion. Lance said nothing but pressed his face into Keith’s chest. Keith smiled at him.

  
“I love you Lance, and I will never leave you. You know that, right?”

  
Lance nodded and looked at Keith with glassy eyes. Then looked away in shame. “I’m sorry I’m being such a baby,” Lance said guiltily.

  
“Don’t be sorry, you’re my baby.”

  
Lance shoved him and let out a loud laugh.

  
“You’re cheesy!” Lance accused him as he lightly hit him with a pillow. Keith sat up and cocked an eyebrow.

  
“So that’s how it’s gonna be?” He said as he grabbed a pillow.

  
“Oh, you are so on Mullet.”

  
  Keith hit Lance with a pillow and bolted out the door. He started running around the house. The rest of the day involved pillow fights and forts, a Harry Potter movie marathon, and lots and lots of cuddles. When the marathon finished the lovers crawled back to bed and decided to retire for the night. Lance was passed out in a matter of minutes and Keith was watching him fondly. Keith gently stroked his Lance’s short hair as he watched his chest rise and fall evenly. For the first time in months, he truly felt at home.  
   

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if my translations were off I used Google translate.  
> 오늘 아침에 어디로 갈 거니?- Where are you going this morning?  
> 나는 공항에 갈거야.-I'm going to the airport.  
> 좋은 아침- Good morning.  
> 멋진 비행기를 타다- Take a nice flight.


End file.
